More than you could ever know
by XxAkila-the-writerxX
Summary: Hey Akila here and this is my first story hope you enjoy xx Ryou Bakura and Kitsune have been dating for two years now and today is there anniversary. I wonder what Bakura has planned?


Akila:*waves* Hi and welcome to my first story ever.

Bakura: What's the point no ones gonna read it.

Akila:*whacks Bakura round the head* just ignore him he doe sent know what he's talking about. I hope. Now look you got me doubting everyone thanks a lot* whacks him again and glares* anywho let's get started hope you like it* smiles*.

Bakura: ow that hurt.

Akila:*glares* good. Enjoy.

* * *

It was the 21st of May for most that meant nothing but for Kitsune Inamura this day was a big deal. It was her and her boyfriend of two years Ryou Bakura's anniversary. She was so excited. Bakura had woke her up this morning to breakfast in bed and a gentle kiss on the lips. "Morning" was his soft greeting. Kitsune loved the sound of his voice it was so strong yet smooth like silk. The best thing in her life she thought was meeting this man. The man she was proud to say she loved. He always greeted her with soft words and gentle caresses. This morning was no exception. In fact she even thought that this morning ( if it was even possible ) he was even gentler. She had thought that he had something big planned for today without he had a surprise for her. "Be ready for seven o'clock tonight as I have a big surprise planned for you. I will be out all day as I need to get the surprise ready, but I promise I will be on back bang on seven." These were his words to her as he left their shared room. She had payed close attention to the clothes he had taken to changed into so she had some idea if what to wear. He had taken a pair of white trousers and a blue dress shirt so she decided she would wear her knee length blue dress as it was going to be warm she was also going to wear her white sandals. As she was looking around for some accessories her search led her to an aquamarine pendent. She smiled as the memories of the night when she had gotten that necklace came back to her. ~FLASHBACK~ "Merry Christmas Kitsune" said Bakura as he held out a medium sized package wrapped in red paper which said "Merry Christmas I love you" all over it in different fonts and sizes. "Aww" was Kitsune's reply as she held the package" Thanks omae" she added with a kiss on the cheek. Kitsune carefully unwrapped the package not wanting to rip the precious paper aswell as trying to guess what it was . When she finally had all the paper off she placed it to the side to reveal a green box. She now had more of an idea of what it was but all the hints and clues in the world could not prepare her for the beauty she would be faced with when she lifted the lid. Inside was the most beautiful, blues crystal necklace she had ever seen. "Do you like it?" Asked Bakura nervously. "No I don't like it" said Kitsune. Bakura's face dropped like a stone in water. Kitsune giggled and kissed his mouth"I don't like it because I love it. It's beautiful it must of cost a fortune." "Nothing and I mean nothing is to expensive when it comes to you. I love you so much Kitsune" Tears of joy came to her eyes at his words. "I love you too. Even more than you could ever know." Was her heartfelt reply. They shared a gentle let passionate kiss as it started to snow. ~END FLASHBACK~ Kitsune sighed the sigh of a girl in love and checked the clock. "Wow two o'clock already. That took a long time. Oh we'll I better start getting ready." ~TIME SKIP~ After Kitsune got out the shower she checked the time again. Half three. Kitsune brushed her long ginger hair and placed a blue Alice band in and got changed into her chosen outfit and her pendant and then sat on the bed. She checked the time once more only four thirty. She let her eyes travel around the room trying to find something, anything to occupy her mind. Eventually sleep overcame her and she was out like a light. ~Bakura pov~ I beeped my horn for the seventh time. Where was Kitsune , it was already seven fifteen. After one more beep I decided to see if she was alright. I knocked twice then went in. "Kitsune" I shouted. Now I was worried. I went upstairs and into our room to see her asleep on the bed. She looked beautiful. I chuckled and went to her side and leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. ~Kitsune pov~ I was dreaming the usual. What I would want mine and Bakura's wedding to be like if we were ever married when it was disturbed by a warm pressure on my lips. I stirred and opened my eyes to Bakura's soft chocolate brown eyes. ~Normal pov~ Kitsune stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled "Hi" she whispered. Bakura chuckled"Hi sleeping beauty did you enjoy your nap? I was starting to get worried when you didn't come down" "Sorry omae. Are we going now." "Yep. You look beautiful by the way" Kitsune blushed"Thanks . You don't look to bad yourself." Bakura chuckled a third time"Thank you." He guided her to the car and instructed her to but on the blindfold. To her puzzled look he said"Surprise remember I said surprise." After roughly half an hour of driving they finally arrived. Bakura led her up what Kitsune thought was a hill. "3...2...1...blindfold off" Kitsune gasped at the sight that met her eyes. She was right they were on a hill. A picnic was set up to her right and there was a lake behind them. "It's beautiful." She breathed. "Isn't it. But not as beautiful as you." Kitsune blushed again as Bakura chuckled. "Let's eat." When they had done they leaned against the tree behind them with Kitsune's head on Bakura's shoulder as they watched the sun set. Kitsune sighed "Best anniversary ever!" "And I hope it's about to get even better." He said as he handed her a small green box." Go on open it." She did and when she had she gasped as tears of joy came to her eyes. Inside the box was a golden ring with an amethyst stone. "Kitsune , I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Bakura questioned his gaze warm with hope and love. "Yes" She said the single word rising in volume each time it was said. "I'm glad. I love you Kitsune" "I love you too Bakura. More than you could ever know." ~END~

* * *

Akila: *squel* aww so cute there getting married. So tell me what you thought. Good, bad, plz tell me. Any advice and feedback just please don't yell at me it was my first story that I have ever written and I hope you liked it. Say bye everyone.

Bakura: Bye.

Kitsune: See ya.

Akila: Till next time. Bye.


End file.
